<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorceress by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456112">Sorceress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Canon, Dark Magic, F/M, Healing, Light Magic, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon, Priestesses, Terminal Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Howl finds himself twisted, darkened, lost to dark magic because of the war. Kuri, a weak-bodied priestess, brings him out from death. He finds himself fascinated by her, longing to make her his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howl Pendragon/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark and confusing times. I had a chronic illness which was why I was often in the hospital.</p><p>I spent my extra time there healing the wounded from the war.</p><p>There was a celebrity patient in the room down the hall that everyone was fussing over. It seemed they were all confused as to how to heal him.</p><p>From what I heard, the dark magic that was poisoning his body. He had a lot of magic in him already, as he was a magical human, but all the magic was now twisted up inside him, tormenting him.</p><p>The wizard Howl.</p><p>As night fell and the moon rose over the hospital. I sneaked to his room and looked at his body.</p><p>Black stained his skin like frostbite eating away at his body. I knew it was digging towards his heart.</p><p>I reached for him to heal him. He grabbed my hand. His eyes rolling, his mouth open in a silent scream. A storm of torment.</p><p>I finally got free and touched his chest. He twitched and flinched. I pushed the silver light, the magic deep into his body.</p><p>The black faded and and he was purified. His labored breathing finally calmed. He reached out and gripped my hand.</p><p>His appearance shifted, as the silver magic touched and ignited his golden spark.</p><p>His dark hair glistened and sparkled and turned blonde. His skin went from deathly gray back to a healthy pinkish hue. His eyes shot open; the violet of twilight.</p><p>“My Savior!”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>It was the first thing Howl could think of to say. She was a beautiful woman, in a fragile sort of way.</p><p>Everything had been so dark. So twisted and horrible. He had been sure it was over for him. That he was lost to the madness.</p><p>Her silver light had purified the evil inside him. It had saved him.</p><p>He knew her name. She was the priestess, Kuri.</p><p>“I am not a savior.” She blushed. “I was just doing my job.”</p><p>“Sure you didn’t fall for me?” He grinned.</p><p>She scoffed. “I don’t fall in love. Love is weakness.”</p><p>“What a sad way to live.” Howl said softly.</p><p>He reached out and caressed her face; and didn’t miss the fact that she blushed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went to the hearth to meditate and stared into the fire, but all I saw was Howl’s face. Those violet eyes. The spark of golden magic.</p><p>His magic coursed through me still. It made me very happy. I realized I was falling for him, and I shouldn’t. Love was weakness.</p><p>The fire flickered. Sensing a presence I turned to the door and saw the wizard.</p><p>“I am here to prove to you that Love is not a weakness.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes. “You can try.”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Howl was determined.</p><p>Usually he had no problem winning a woman’s heart. He went through women like crazy.</p><p>But this woman was so wounded, so bitter. He could sense her weak body hid a powerful magic within.</p><p>She was dangerous, vicious, and he wanted to win her over.</p><p>“Why do you want me so badly?” Kuri asked. “I’m nothing special.”</p><p>“Because of that beautiful silver light.” Howl admitted seriously.</p><p>“You wanna date me?” Kuri snarled. “Beat me in a fight first.”</p><p>Whoa! She was feisty!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pooled sacred magic in my hands and released it with a rune. Howl was driven back.</p><p>Howl lunged forward, hitting me with a blast of magic. “I really don’t like fighting such a lovely priestess.”</p><p>I smirked and blocked with a barrier rune. “I don’t much want to mar your pretty face either, Howl.”</p><p>The wizard gripped my arm and pulled me in and close.</p><p>I shoved him back with another barrier.</p><p>“This is almost like a dance.” Howl grinned, reaching for me again.</p><p>I moved back, using another barrier. “A dance with you! You are bold, wizard!”</p><p>Diving back, avoiding his magic, I stumbled, and all went black.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Howl caught Kuri in his arms sadly.</p><p>He knew that with all his magic, there were some ailments he could not cure.</p><p>Howl laid her in the best bedroom surrounded by flowers and candles.</p><p>She slept quietly there and he sat with his head in his hands.</p><p>All he wanted to do with all his power was make her well again. Why had she fought him? Because she wanted to live to the fullest?</p><p>Howl knelt and gave her a kiss, pouring magical life energy of his own into her. He was a star. He could give her life, surely.</p><p>She breathed deeply and the light returned to her eyes and pink returned to her cheeks and lips.</p><p>Howl sat. All he could do was wait for her to live.</p><p>Kuri sat up and kissed him. “Thank you Howl. You’ve earned the Lotis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was standing in a clearing, a battlefield. Corpses were piled at my feet, and I was covered with blood.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>The war. Howl had become the monster again.</p><p>And now he had come for me.</p><p>The black-winged creatures lunged for me, plunged his claw in my chest.</p><p>I screamed, the pain overwhelming me.</p><p>“HOWL!”</p><p>XXX</p><p>Howl sensed her pain, the deep twisted darkness.</p><p>He ran to her, pulled her in his arms, and let her cry.</p><p>“Never cry for one such as me.” Howl whispered.</p><p>Kuri gave him a small smile. “Someone must, my hoshi.”</p><p>Howl kissed her lips. “My priestess.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went into the bath alone.</p><p>I descended into the warm water, and closed my eyes. I was just relaxing, when I saw something dark snaking through the water.</p><p>At first I thought I might be injured; that it was blood, but it was worse.</p><p>I put my hand into the water and it came back clinging to my hands: hair, long tendrils of it.</p><p>A long, choked shriek spilled out of my mouth.</p><p>I lifted shaking hands to my head; and they came away with vicious clumps.</p><p>Suddenly angry, I focused my spirit energy into a blast, decimating the tub.</p><p>The noise had called the one person to the door that I did not to see me this way: Howl.</p><p>I shrieked again and sent a ball of concentrated power at him, knocking him from the bathroom.</p><p>Howl staggered up and grabbed me into a hug, forcing me to still and calm.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>What kind of vision was so bad that it had done this to Kuri? Howl knew if he lost his own hair, he’d throw a tantrum himself. So he understood. But his chest still REALLY hurt.</p><p>But he still held her there as she trembled and shook with sobs.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Howl said.</p><p>“Let’s shave your head, then see if it matters!” Kuri snarled back.</p><p>“Well then...” Howl touched the top of his head, and the hair fell from it to the floor. “Let’s be twins.”</p><p>Kuri started sobbing all over again. “Howl...why? You can’t get a girl looking like that.”</p><p>Howl looked at her seriously. “The only girl I want is you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>